Skills
Skills are special abilities found throughout the Other World. Overview Skills are numerous and varied abilities that are available throughout the Other World. There are usually only two different kinds of skills: equipment skills and job skills. There is a third that almost no one knows about or has access to: bonus skills. When using active skills, an incantation appears in the user's mind. This incantation needs to be said properly in order for the skill to work. The incantation appears, and needs to be spoken, in Brahim; if the user can't speak fluent Brahim, skills are unusable. Incantations don't work well if two or more people do it at once; this is called Incantation Resonance. Known Equipment Skills * Flame Sword: Gives a weapon fire attribute damage. * HP Shave: Restores a small amount of HP for every successful direct hit. ** HP Absorption * [[Incantation Delay|'Incantation Delay']] ** Incantation Interruption * Ignore Defense * Ignore Level Modifiers * Inflict Petrifaction ** Annex Petrifaction * MP Shave ** MP Absorption * Paralysis ** Annex Paralysis * Physical Damage Reduction * Poison Fang * Poison Resistance * Sacrifice * Sleep ** Hypnosis * Sleep Resistance * Tidal Sword ** Erosion Sword * Water Shield ** Water Resistance Known Job Skills * Abnormal Status Resistance Down * Anti-Aquatic Strengthening * Appointment * Armor Appraisal * Beast Attack * [[Earth Magic|'Beginner Earth Magic']] ** [[Earth Magic|'Intermediate Earth Magic']] * [[Fire Magic|'Beginner Fire Magic']] ** [[Fire Magic|'Intermediate Fire Magic']] * [[Ice Magic|'Beginner Ice Magic']] * [[Thunder Magic|'Beginner Thunder Magic']] * [[Water Magic|'Beginner Water Magic']] ** [[Water Magic|'Intermediate Water Magic']] * [[Wind Magic|'Beginner Wind Magic']] ** [[Wind Magic|'Intermediate Wind Magic']] * Calc * Create Armor * Create Weapon * Critical Outbreak * Crude Drug Creation * Damage Reduction * Dead or Alive * Defense * Dual Wielding * Dungeon Walk * Effect Settings * [[Field Walk|'Field Walk']] * Increased Chance of Inflicting Abnormal Status * Increased Rate of Rare Drop * Intelligence Card Operation * Item Box Operation * Monster Card Fusion * Overdrive * Overwhelming * Party Organization * Plating * Resistance Against Abnormal Status * Rush * Skill Settings * Slash * Weapon Appraisal Known Bonus Skills * Appraisal * Character Reset * Crystilization * Decrease Required Experience * Discount Negotiation * Gamma Ray Burst * HP Full Release * Incantation Shortening ** Incantation Omission * Increase Gained Experience * Increase MP Recovery Rate * Increase in Critical Hit Rate * Job Settings ** Party Job Settings * Lv99 Death * Meteor Crash * MP Full Release * Nth Job: Changes the number of Jobs taken. * Partilization * Purchase Negotiation * Warp: Allows the user to teleport to any previously known location. Trivia * Demons also have their own skills. Because they can't talk, they instead have magic formations which appear whenever they use skills. The color of these formations differ depending on whether they are fire, water, earth, wind, or non-elemental (red, blue, yellow, green, orange). * Every kind of magic is a skill, but not all skills are magic. * It has been proven that if you equip multiple items with the same skill, the effects won't stack. ** However, it has not yet been confirmed if the same holds true for equipment that has the same skill equipped to it more than once, due to no one attempting to do such a thing. Category:Terminology Category:Skills